Episode 5293 (6th November 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes confesses to the affair to a furious Sylver. He doesn't believe that she didn't kill Harry and tells her to leave before punching a hole in and tearing off the caravan door. James asks for a private investigator to find Mercedes now. Marnie tries to make James let the police do their job but James wants to see her suffer. Marnie decides to take drastic action. Mercedes seeks comfort with Nana, who shows no sympathy. Nana gets emotional, telling Mercedes that the family needs protecting from her and that she needs to leave. Nana makes a speech about Harry and announces that the drinks are on the house. Mercedes is furious to hear that Grace wants to bleed her dry and James spots Mercedes storm into The Dog in the Pond. Everyone is shocked to see Mercedes. She enjoys teasing James and everyone else. She teases James over her possibly killing Harry, and tells him that Harry only wanted James's money. Grace gives Mercedes the keys to The Loft, telling her that there's a bag of cocaine in the safe, which is all Mercedes is worth. She threatens to call the police but Mercedes points out that Grace has a higher body count. Mercedes reveals that Joel has known the truth for weeks and Goldie is horrified, even more so when Mercedes tells her that Joel had a teary goodbye with Cleo, teasing Goldie that Joel is more in love with Cleo. She next insults Goldie and when Grace grabs her, Mercedes pushes her but she is caught by Diane and Edward. Nana is furious to hear Mercedes insult Grace over the hit-and-run. Mercedes then moves onto Diane, saying that Diane is only pretending to care about Harry, and tells Diane that she "raised one sex pest and invited another" into her home. The pair get confrontational and Nana tries to get Mercedes to leave. Mercedes tells Nana that when she disowns someone, she loses the right to tell them what to do. Edward then gets Mercedes to leave. She takes a bottle of champagne, tells everyone that they are welcome to the pub - she would rather be dead and buried than be stuck with boring people, and leaves for The Loft. Mercedes bumps into Liam and tells him that she wants to be with him. Liam rejects her but she refuses to take no for an answer. Liam tells Mercedes that she used him and chose Sylver over him. Liam begins to insult her, saying that she sucks the life out of everything. He says that she's the reason all of her husbands are dead - she sucked the life out of them. He taunts Mercedes, telling her that she deserves every bit of misery coming her way - it can be a threat if it wants her to be. She reveals that she had an abortion and Liam is shocked. Liam stops Mercedes and confronts her. Mercedes continues to taunt Liam. Sylver throws Mercedes's things in trash bags out of the window. Grace tries to comfort him. She kisses Sylver. Joel tries to talk to Goldie. Nana expresses her disgust in Mercedes's behaviour. Edward tells Diane that she never has to see Mercedes again, but Diane says that she wants to. James wants to go after Mercedes. Juliet is horrified to discover that Marnie is planning to drug James. Marnie tells James to think before he acts, and to have a glass of wine. Diane takes Mercedes's clothes out of the bag and throws them into the pond. Diane vents about Mercedes and unintentionally smashes a glass in her hand. She refuses to tell Edward what she is planning on doing as she storms off. Sylver questions his guilt over his kiss with Grace after all that Mercedes has done. Sylver ends up throwing Grace out. Mercedes takes her bottle of champagne into The Loft. Grace finds an upset Liam on the floor in the kitchen. Liam reveals that Mercedes aborted the baby which could have been his. Liam thinks that Mercedes needs to die. Mercedes takes money, the bag of cocaine and a blue bag from the safe. She opens the bag and finds the gun. She puts her lipstick on. Liam sits in Donovan's Salon and looks at himself in the mirror. Sylver throws his ring down the sink. Joel takes off his dog-collar. Breda puts a doll of Mercedes into her bag. James holds the glass of wine in his hand. Grace finishes a glass of wine and looks at herself in the mirror. Diane walks to The Loft, and looks to see if anyone is looking at her. Inside the club, Mercedes enjoys dancing on the dance floor. Someone picks up the gun and fires, alerting Mercedes. The gun is fired again, this time hitting her. Mercedes falls to the floor, unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast None Music Notes *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019